So Close, Yet So Far
by tasha8694
Summary: Caspian was so close to Susan and now that she’s gone so are his emotions. Caspian’s POV. Implied Peter/Susan. Dark Peter. Oneshot. Within the movie-verse because Caspian and Susan have more interaction in the movie. If you don’t like it don’t read it.


**--January 20th 2009--**

**Summary: Caspian was so close to Susan and now that she's gone so are his emotions. Caspian's POV. Implied ****Peter/Susan. Dark Peter. Oneshot. ****Within the movie-verse because Caspian and Susan have more interaction in the movie. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to C. S. Lewis.**

**Warning: This is an OneShot AU as well as a Peter/Susan/Caspian paring story and takes place at the end of "Prince Caspian;" Within the movie-verse because Caspian and Susan have more interaction in the movie. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**Bold – Author Notes **... _Italics - memories_

**--**

**So Close, Yet So Far**

--

Caspian still couldn't believe she was gone, he still remembered when he had first laid eyes on her. She had rushed to her brother, worried for his safety. He couldn't help but be enchanted by her. She was so much more than he had expected, beautiful with her long brown hair and creamy white skin.

He knew the tales of old well but he never expected her. The tales had always said she and High King Peter had gotten together and married during their reign in the golden age. This never troubled him until he saw them together and in person because there was no denying it, they were together.

It was the way Susan was always around the High King, the way her eyes were always on him. There was also no denying Peter wasn't what the legends made him out to be. True, the High King was a great king but he was not such a great man. He found it hard to ignore the bruises on Susan's arms, wrists, and face that started turning up the longer she stayed around Peter.

He had tried to talk to her about it but she would say it was from practicing war strategies with Peter and then change the subject. He never believed her lies.

The longer Susan stayed the more he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was smart and strong but gentle and loving at the same time. She was all he had ever dreamed of and she was all he could never have.

He had spent every minute with her that he could. He knew she enjoyed it but she also feared it because of Peter. Peter didn't deserve her, he believed he could never cause her any harm.

Peter had noticed how much time he had been spending with Susan and he didn't like it. Friction appeared between the two of them when there hadn't been any before. Susan had noticed this and she started to stay away from him.

He wasn't going to have any of it so he confronted Peter directly. He accused Peter of abusing Susan and not being the great man the tales of old idolized. Peter had only said he was the High King and that Caspian had better stay away from Susan.

He wasn't going to listen to Peter but he noticed a difference in Susan. After his confrontation with Peter she seemed happier and no new bruises ever showed up. He now had no reason to intervene, but he couldn't stay away.

During the middle of the night, when the High King was away, he snuck away to see her. He had found her sleeping, he gently woke her. He remembered their conversation well.

"_What are you doing here?" she said, her eyes wide._

_Caspian took her hands and noticed the fading bruise on her wrist that looked like a hand, Peter's hand. "You are not safe here with the High King. Come with me now, while he's gone. I'll never do you harm." He said looking in her eyes._

_She looked scared, "No I can't."_

_Caspian saw the look in her eyes and hated Peter even more for what he had done to her. He couldn't help it; she looked so small and frightened. He hugged her and the next thing he knew he was kissing her and she was kissing him back._

_Things suddenly changed as she pulled away, "Peter." She whispered quietly. Caspian opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked terrified as she stared at something over his shoulder. He turned his head and found the High King standing there._

Peter had never done anything to Caspian other than tell him he'd let it slide if Caspian truly stayed away from Susan this time. Caspian agreed because he knew that he had committed treason against the High King and could be killed for it. He also remembered the next day vividly because that was the day Susan's bruises started to come back. He had caused the Gentle Queen harm.

It was after Miraz had been defeated things changed. He had been made a king of Narnia, but he knew he would still rule under the High King. He couldn't explain the feelings he felt, he just knew he had to stop Peter from hurting Susan any longer.

He started working behind the High King's back and started to gather proof to use against him, no one knew of his plans. He knew it would dethrone the High King and he hated to do it but it was the only way to protect her. He still didn't understand how he'd managed to gather enough proof in two days.

He arranged an impromptu trial. He called High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant, Queen Susan the Gentle, Aslan, and everyone with power over Narnia to court.

Peter was found guilty of abusing Susan. Aslan had let Edmund decide his brother's fate. Peter was to spend life in jail, his brother could decide on no harsher punishment. The news had made the Valiant Queen cry. He, Caspian X, had made her cry, but it was the only way to keep Susan safe.

The morning after the sentence was passed Caspian had marched with the Just King, Aslan, and a group of knights to take the High King to address his public and then to his prison. But when they opened the door they found Susan wrapped in Peter's arms, both dead.

They could only guess what truly happened. Sometime during the night Susan had slipped into Peter's room. She had brought enough poison for them both. They had drank it and died in each other's arms.

The only way to explain it was that Susan couldn't bear being kept from Peter and he couldn't live with the shame he'd brought on himself so they did what they could and escaped it all.

He had blamed himself for her death because he caused Peter's sentence and again harmed the Gentle Queen.

Caspian was pulled from his thoughts when Aslan started talking. It was a week later and he was at Peter and Susan's funeral. He no longer smiled, he no longer cried. The Gentle Queen had taken everything with her. He looked around and saw hundreds of Narnians there to bid good-bye to their High King and Gentle Queen. If only they knew the truth.

He had never announced the treachery between Susan and Peter because he knew that it would only taint the Gentle Queen's memory in the eyes of her subjects, and he could never live with himself if he caused her harm again.

--

**Don't know what inspired this one. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**

**22/01/09 edit*I didn't know how else to respond to the comment left by 'pevensie lover' because she/he is not a registered member. Please don't take this the wrong way but I didn't want it to come off as a promotion for Caspian/Susan. I actually wanted the reader to pick up Caspians lack of courage and Susan's unwavering courage in Peter. How she was so in love with him she took everything he dished out. I can understand that this dark Peter is very hard to take but (just to be fair) I did put a warning in the description. I hope that has shed some light on the situation.**


End file.
